1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to golf tees to support a golf ball above the ground during lay of the game of golf. More specifically, the invention relates to height adjustable golf tees which have a portion which may be manipulated by the user to provide for a user selectable height of a golf ball positioned on the height adjustable golf tee relative to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf is enjoyed by many persons. Such players range from beginner players to occasional recreational players to serious recreational players to serious amateur players to professional players. Many regular non-professional players, including retired or semi-retired persons, routinely enjoy the game of golf on a very regular basis. It is common to have players of golf living in communities which have at least one golf course owned and operated by the community. Such players often enjoy a round of golf on a very regular schedule, including daily.
Tees are devices which typically penetrate the ground and have a golf ball contact structure positioned thereon where a golf ball is retained in an elevated position above the ground for ready striking by the player utilizing a golf club. Typically golf tees are utilized to elevate the golf ball above the ground during the initial stroke during each hole of play. Each player will have a personal preference for elevational height of the golf ball depending upon which club is utilized. Some players prefer the golf ball to be positioned fairly close to the ground. Some players prefer the golf ball to be retained at a higher elevation from the ground. Head size for a respective club will often influence the players desired placement of the golf ball relative to the ground. The condition of the grass may also factor into a specific players selection of elevation of their golf ball.
Each player may have their own unique method of placing their tee where their golf ball is retained at a desired elevation above the ground. This typically involves manually manipulating their tee during insertion in the ground, stepping back to observe the tee often with a golf ball resting thereon, then readjusting if judged to be too high or too low relative to the ground. This arrangement provides for a very imprecise placement which, due to the inconsistency of placement, tends to adversely effect overall performance of the player during play of the game of golf.
A wide variety of golf tees having insertion limits have been proposed including versions having user selectable adjustment of the insertion limiting structure along the tee portion where the user may select an elevational position of a golf ball positioned on the tee. Typically these adjustable structures are formed of two (2) parts which may easily be separated by the user. Additionally, these adjustable structures typically have a limited number of placement locations of the insertion limiting structure relative to the tee portion. Some elevational placement tees merely have a single insertion limiting structure fixedly positioned on the tee to prevent over insertion into the ground where the golf ball is retained at a predefined elevation when the tee is completely inserted to the insertion limiting structure.
Various deficiencies exist with each of the known methods of providing for placement of a golf ball at a desired elevation above the ground during play of the game of golf. As can be seen various attempts have been made to provide for a golf tee having structures to provide for the user to establish an elevational height relative to the ground. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a simple, sturdy, dependable, accurate, adjustable height golf tee where the user may quickly and easily establish a height setting on the golf tee and where that established height setting remains undisturbed during storage and transport of the adjustable height golf tee. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.